The Last Time I'll Be Alone
by phfatbeatrice
Summary: Mio is overstressed with the fast that her sister's one year mark is coming up. WARNING: Character death! May be triggering for self injury or suicide! Don't read if you feel compelled for either!


**Disclaimer: I don't own the Amakura family. That would be TECMO.**

WARNING! Character death! Also, if you are a self injurer or are suicidal, please I beg of you, do not read... Don't trigger yourself with something I wrote...

**~~Bri **

* * *

_I... I can't take this anymore... I'm... I'm so sorry..._ Mio wrote, as tears escaped her deep brown eyes. She took one step forward, and took a small breath in._ I'm sorry again, but I have to do this... After what I did to you, Mayu... I cannot go on... I'm sorry... _She added to the note she was writing for her sister and uncle. She just couldn't take the pain of mourning her sister's death, plus the guilt of the Ritual she had performed while in the Lost Village, causing her sister's death.

_I'm sorry, I'm sorry... I'm so so so sorry._ Mio wrote more, and then sign her name:_ Mio Amakura._

She laid the note on her sister's pillow and took a slow step away. She had tears slowly running down her face, and her eyes where swollen and puffy. She had been thinking of this for a very long time, but she had no clue how she could... Or what Uncle Kei would think.

But she didn't care anymore. She just wanted the suffering to end. She had been suffering for nearly a year, and she was dreading the day that marked the one year anniversary of Mayu's death.

She sighed and murmured, "We will be together again, Mayu. I promised that I would be with you... I'm not breaking that promise again." Mio grabbed the small blade she had gathered from her uncle's kitchen. She knew that it would do the job if she tried hard enough to get it deep.

Mio walked back slowly to her bed, and sat down. She studied her sister's side of the room, and nearly began wailing again. The pain in her chest twisted really tight, triggering her to pull her sleeves up, and curl into a ball.

She wiped her eyes and looked down at her arms. She had hundreds of scars, mainly on her upper wrists, mainly from suicide attempts that didn't work. But she is aimed on it this time.

She took the knife and pushed it to one of her larger scars, right down the middle of her right wrist. She pushed extremely hard, to the point that it began bleeding without her moving the blade. She flinched a little, but looked up at Mayu's bed, and her hand continued.

She dragged the blade down her arm, not even really noticing the pain. She didn't care the costs, if it was another stay in the hospital, or even her uncle scolding her. She wanted to be with her sister.

She didn't care about the blood that was pretty much pulsing from her arm. She didn't care that it was getting on her bed, her clothing, and the floor.

Mio put the blade to her other wrist and mimicked what she did for the first one. It hurt a little, and it was hard to do with her hand nearly impossible to move, because of the cut on her other wrist. But she did it anyway.  
_  
Please let me die... _Mio thought, as she dropped the knife. She was beginning to get light headed, but this happened every time she cut herself. Because she could never feel. So she tried to force herself to feel.

She laid down, and put her bleeding arms crossed over her chest, her hands softly wrapped around her neck. She wished she knew how her sister felt when she died. Not like this, more then likely. Mio felt shameful, worthless, pitiful, lonely. Mayu wanted to die. But she was killed by her sister. Strangled to death. And thrown into the Hellish Abyss.

Mio felt light. Everything was going black around her. She felt like this may actually be it. This might actually be the end of the suffering and guilt she wielded.

* * *

Kei got home from his photography job, and sighed. The house was much to quiet. Normally the house echoed with sobs, and sadness lingered. But tonight... It was almost peaceful.

He shook his head, already beginning to get frightened of what he might find in the twin's room. He had found Mio passed out so many times, and caught her hanging from her ceiling, trying to kill herself.

He walked down the hall and he could small the sadly familiar smell of blood coming from the twin's room. "Dammit.." he murmured, as he approached the sliding door.

He opened the door slowly, and looked to the left of the room, Mio's side. The first thing he saw was blood. Lots of it. Too much to be even near healthy. He took a few steps forward, and saw the knife, on the floor. He looked up at Mio, who looked extremely pale.

Her eyes were closed and her hands were carefully wrapped around her neck. Her plain white shirt was covered in blood. Kei took a step or two forward, and looked across the room at Mayu's not made bed.

There was a piece of paper on the bed.  
_  
Dear Mayu and Kei._

I... I can't take this any more... I... I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm so so so sorry.

Mio Amakura  
  
Kei looked over at Mio, and his heart stopped. She wasn't kidding this time.

He walked to her and moved her hands, which were ice cold away from her bear neck. She had a dark bruise on her neck shaped half like a butterfly. He had noticed once or twice before but it wasn't very significant. He noticed what she had done then.

There was one deep cut on either of her wrists.

He put two of his fingers on her neck and waited a moment. No pulse.

Kei closed his eyes, and turned around.

Mio... She was dead...

* * *

**Hey guys!**

I don't know why, I just got this idea all of a sudden and urged to write it. I hope you like it :) 


End file.
